Aaslid R. Transcranial Doppler Sonography. Wien: Springer-Verlag (1986).
Bloor B. M., et al. Circulation. 33/34 (supplementary II), 28-34, (1966).
Brisbin Jr I. L., and Austad S. N. Animal Behavior, 46, 191, (1993).
Brisbin Jr I. L., et al. Science, 290, 1093, (2000).
Carmichael S. T. et al., Journal of Comparative Neurology, 346, 403-434, (1994).
Dade L. A. et al. Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, 855, 572-574 (1998).
Njemanze P. C. Brain and Language, 41, 367-380 (1991),
Njemanze P. C., et al., Cortex, 28, 69-75 (1992).
Oldfield R. C. Neuropsychologia, 9, 97-114, (1971).
Romanski L. M. et al. Journal of Comparative Neurology, 403, 141-157, (1999).
Roush W. Science, 279, 2042 (1998).
Royet J-P., et al. The Journal of Neuroscience, 20, 7752-7759, (2000).
Schoon G. A. A. Applied Animal Behavioral Science, 49, 257, (1996).
Schoon G. A. A., and deBruin J. C., Forensic Science International, 69, 111, (1994).
State v. Eugene Wiley, Case No. 8001659, 18th Judicial Circuit, Brevard County Fla. (1982).
State v. Kevin Roscoe, CR-127656, 11-20-90, Maricopa County, Arizona Superior Court, Judge Paulson.
Taslitz A. E., Hastings Law Journal, 42, 15, (1990).
Widder B. Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery and Psychiatry, 52, 38-42, (1989).
Zald D. H., et al. Journal of Neuropsychiatry, 8, 249-261, (1996).
Zald D. H., and Pardc J. V. Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, 94, 4119-4124, (1977).
Zatorre R. J., et al. Nature, 360, 339-340, (1992).
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention is related to cerebral blood flow velocity monitoring method and system, specifically a transcranial Doppler (TCD) device for odor matching and odor selection.
In the field of forensics, odor evaluation can make important contributions in both prosecution and defense of criminal cases. The use of blood hounds and other scent following dogs to identify individual people or their scent trails in the environment on the basis of a previous offered reference scent article such as handkerchief, hat, and other items of clothing has been described by A. E. Taslitz, in an article published in Hastings Law Journal, volume 42, page 15. (1990). Canine scent identification evidence is usually presented in court to suggest the unique identification of an accused individual in the same way that finger prints are used as discussed in an article by I. L. Brisbin Jr et al., published in Science, volume 290, page 1093, (2000). Canine scent identification evidence is premised on the alleged factuality of the xe2x80x9cindividual odor theory,xe2x80x9d which hold that each person has a unique scent that can be identified by the dog and related back to a specific individual. Courts have accepted the performance of canine scent identification, even when it is claimed that they are detecting the scent of a specific individual at the scene of a crime nearly 2 years after the crime was committed as discussed in the case State v. Eugene Wiley Case No. 8001659, 18th Judicial Circuit, Brevard County Fla. (1982). However, juries have found individuals guilty almost solely on the basis of dog evidence subsequently shown to be unreliable, if not fraudulent as in the case State v. Kevin Roscoe, CR-127656, 11-20-90, Maricopa County, Arizona Superior Court, Judge Paulson. It is therefore imperative that further research studies of the abilities of such scenting dogs be undertaken. Especially, the ability to scent match odors from individuals to handled objects, under controlled laboratory conditions as described in articles by G. A. A. Schoon, J. C. deBruin published in Forensic Science International, volume 69, page 111, (1994); and G. A. A. Schoon, Applied Animal Behavioral Science, volume 49, page 257, (1996).
However, in some studies dogs have proven capable of performing such scent matching tasks at levels greater than chance, their error rates are seldom more than 10 to 20% as discussed in an article by I. L. Brisbin Jr. and S. N. Austad, Animal Behavior volume 46, page 191, (1993). Errors may also be introduced by the interpretation of the behavioral response of the dog. What is probably lacking is an objective physiologic correlate of scent matching odors in canine detectives. The latter is the subject matter of the present invention.
There is thus ample evidence that in primates olfactory memory has several unique characteristics, the most striking being its resistance to decay over long intervals, suggesting a specialized memory system. However, investigations into the neural substrates of human olfactory memory have been limited. Previous positron emission tomography (PET) studies have shown significant regional cerebral blood flow (rCBF) increases during olfactory stimulation: unilateral in the right orbitofrontal cortex (OFC), and bilaterally in the inferior frontal and temporal lobes (piriform cortex) as described in an article by L. A. Dade, et al. entitled xe2x80x9cHuman brain function during odor encoding and recognition: a PET study,xe2x80x9d published in Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, volume 855, pages 572-574, (1998).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,263 describes an apparatus and method for odor selection to match a visual and auditory stimulus while monitoring electrical brain activity preferably event related potentials (ERPs) using electroencephalography (EEG). In accordance with ""263 patent, spontaneous EEG has been used to show correlation between psychometric properties of odor and spontaneous brain activity in real time following olfactory events. Furthermore, rCBF changes associated with olfactory sensing has been described in an article by L. A. Dade, et al. entitled xe2x80x9cHuman brain function during odor encoding and recognition: a PET study,xe2x80x9d published in Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences, volume 855, pages 572-574 (1998). rCBI has been shown to correlate with cerebral blood flow velocity measurements monitored using transcranial Doppler ultrasound (TCD) as described in a book by R. Aaslid, entitled xe2x80x9cTranscranial Doppler Sonography,xe2x80x9d published in Wien, by Springer-Verlag (1986).
One object of the present invention is to perform odor matching tasks in primates. The use of blood hounds and other scent following dogs to identify individual people or their scent trails in the environment on the basis of a previously offered reference scent article such as handkerchief hat, and other items of clothing as described by A. E. Taslitz in an article published in Hastings Law Journal, volume 42, page 15, (1990). The cerebral arteries in dogs could be evaluated using TFCD in much the same manner as in humans as described in a book by R. Aaslid, entitled xe2x80x9cTranscranial Doppler Sonographyxe2x80x9d published in Wien, by Springer-Verlag (1986). Odor matching tasks in canines could be used in forensic analysis of crime scenes as described by A. E. Taslitz. in an article published in Hastings Law Journal, volume 42, page 15, (1990).
A further object of the present invention is its use in the design of fragrance. It is increasingly important that fragrances be designed to evoke a specific xe2x80x9cemotional content.xe2x80x9d The desired emotional content is a product of brain physiologic response more specifically induced lateralization of rCBF. In other words, the anatomy and behavioral features of olfactory (smell) processing suggest that hedonically (pleasantness-unpleasantness) valenced olfactory stimuli may be tested. In an example described in an article by D. H. Zald and J. V. Pardc entitled xe2x80x9cEmotional olfaction, and the human amygadala: Amygdala activation during aversive olfactory stimulation,xe2x80x9d published in Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America, volume 94, No. 8, pages 4119-4124 (1977), exposure to highly aversive (punishing) odorant produced strong rCBF increases in both amygadala and in the left OFC. Exposure to less aversive odorants produced rCBF increases in the OFC but not in the amygdala. Furthermore, the activity within the left amygdala was associated significantly with subjective ratios of perceived aversiveness. The comparison of fragrances involves the use of working memory for odors, and could thus be said that the present invention measures at least in part the working memory for odors.
A further object of the present invention is its use in the design of products that include multiple modality sensing. Transcranial Doppler ultrasonography, a main component of the present invention has been used for the assessment of auditory stimuli such as music as described in an article by P. C. Njemanze entitled xe2x80x9cCerebral lateralization in linguistic and nonlinguistic Perception: Analysis of cognitive styles in the auditory modalityxe2x80x9d published in Brain and Language, volume 41, pages 367-380, (1991), as well as in the visual modality as described in an article by P. C. Njemanze et at., entitled xe2x80x9cCerebral lateralization and color perception: a transcranial Doppler study,xe2x80x9d published in Cortex, volume 28, pages 69-75, (1992). The application of the present invention in the advertisement industry could be further illustrated. Car designers may sometimes require to use all sensory modalities to uplift the esthetic value of their products. For example, it may be desirable that the visual outlook of the car, the smell within they car and the audio output of the sound system all have a combined positive cumulative effect on the buyer in the auto showroom, in other words, to improve the hedonic (pleasantness) rating. Since the evoked response of rCBF by emotionally valenced olfactory, visual and auditory stimuli all converge at the OFC, temporal pole and the superior frontal gyrus as described by J-P. Royet, et al. in an article entitled xe2x80x9cEmotional responses to pleasant and unpleasant olfactory, visual, and auditory stimuli: a positron emission tomography study,xe2x80x9d published in The Journal of Neuroscience, volume 20, pages 7752-7759, (2000), it is plausible to measure rCBF in the anterior cerebral artery vascular territory that supplies the OFC and other areas of the olfactory cortex. Determination of the hedonic rating of these elements combined is the subject matter of the present invention. Similarly, home designers could improve home decorations by combining the effects of visual, auditory and olfactory modalities, which could be assessed by the present invention.
A further use of the present invention is to assess a cumulative response to visual, auditory and olfactory sensing in film production. Although films are usually produced to evoke auditory and visual effects, most of the olfactory sensing is imaginary and does not add to the overall effects of the film. The present invention makes it possible to assess what brain physiologic effect may be added if short bursts of odors are introduced through the cinema ventilation system and expressly vacuumed out at the appropriate audiovisual scenes of the film within a specialized film theater. It may be desirable to increase the level of aversiveness (unpleasantness) of the odor that accompanies some audiovisual scenes in a horror movie, while love stories may require pleasant odors to get the story across. The introduction of this approach in the film industry and the possibility of measuring brain physiologic responses to them will have a notable effect in the advertisement of products on specialized cinema screens. It could be possible to introduce bursts of the scent of an advertised soap or fragrance via the cinema ventilation system and quickly removing it using the vacuum system. This introduces a real world experience especially with 3D images and high definition TV movies.
Another use of the device could be illustrated by product presentations at exhibition shows. A model presenting a new product may have the makeup that will synergistically augment visual and olfactory sensing effects along with specially selected audio effects at an exhibition center by way of example.
Another use of the present invention may be in the food industry for packaging of canned foods and drinks. The aroma of the foods and drinks (such as coffee, tea, alcohol beverages, soft drinks etc.) may have a decisive influence on the consumer. Aroma of foods stimulates appetite. It is therefore desirable to enhance the smell of foods to stimulate appetite and condition a general feeling of pleasantness. The present invention permits the evaluation of the hedonic ratings of different aromas of foods and drinks.
The present invention provides a method and system for odor matching and odor selection comprising testing a subject (human or canine) by presenting the subject with one or more odors under different conditions, while monitoring cerebral blood flow velocity of the subject during odor tasks.
The special embodiment of this invention is illustrated in the specification, it includes block and schematic diagrams for the format of the instrumentation, and how the system functions is shown by way of example. The subject refers to a human or canine under testing by way of example. The system comprises an odor administration container, transcranial Doppler ultrasound device operatively connected to a microcomputer and cellular telephone and a main frame data analysis computer. The present invention uses a conventional transcranial Doppler instrument with pulsed wave 2 MHz ultrasound transducer or probe. The transcranial Doppler ultrasound probes are placed on the acoustic window of the temporal bone above the zygomatic arc on both sides of the head and focused on major cerebral vessels such as both anterior cerebral arteries (ACAs) by way of example. The transcranial Doppler device is modified to allow canine and human subjects to move freely following an odor trail at a crime scene by means of integrating a microcomputer and a cellular phone circuitry to the conventional circuitry of the transcranial Doppler instrument creating a system and method of transcranial Doppler device with wireless communication to the main frame computer either directly or via the internet in real time.